The Best Things Come in Small Packages
by SasuNarufan13
Summary: "Okay, you can look." Dutifully Sasuke opened his eyes again and looked down, expecting to see a small box or even an envelope. The present couldn't be that large, given that Naruto had been able to hide it from him when he'd come back into the kitchen just now. But Naruto wasn't holding anything in his hands. Christmas fic; Sasuke's pov; MPreg; more warnings inside


**Author's note: Something short I managed to finish in time for Christmas :) Nothing too complicated or elaborated, but it doesn't always have to be like that, right? *coughs* I got inspired for this after watching a commercial on television; my mind's a random place, let's keep it at that.**

**Warnings: Sasuke's pov; Alternate universe; implied A/B/O dynamics; MPreg; established slash; fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas/Happy holidays/other holiday you're celebrating and I hope you'll like this short oneshot!**

* * *

**The Best Things Come in Small Packages**

"We'll see each other soon!"

"Don't forget to visit Tsunade-sensei tomorrow!"

"I'll hold you to that evening out!"

Their loud voices bounced back and forth in the hallway, accompanied by the clacking of clothes hangers as coats and jackets were removed from the closet. Shoes squeaked on the floor and then the front door closed, cutting off the noise.

Silence returned in the house and he sighed softly, leaning back against the counter after having put away the last cooking pot. He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples. They had only been here for the morning, leaving right after lunch, but as always they had been incredibly loud. Some of their voices had grated on his nerves and he was incredibly grateful that they hadn't decided to stay the entire day.

"They're gone," his husband announced lightly, entering the kitchen. He smiled sympathetically. "You feeling okay?"

"Indoor voices, have they ever heard of them?" he said clipped in lieu of an answer.

Naruto wrinkled his nose; his ridiculous Christmas sweater bunching up when he crossed his arms. "I told Kiba to pipe it down somewhat."

"Next time tell all your friends to turn down the volume," Sasuke retorted curtly, pursing his lips together when the blond man sighed softly.

"I'm sorry; I guess they were a bit too enthusiastic," Naruto allowed and drew closer to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pecked his mouth softly. "Thank you for putting up with them either way."

Sasuke shrugged a bit stiffly and put his own arms around Naruto's waist, rubbing a hand lightly across his back. "They're your friends and I know you wanted to celebrate with them."

"Yes, and I also know how much you like your peace and quiet, so thank you," Naruto retorted.

"I don't mind loudness – it just depends on what or who the source is," the dark haired man stated frankly and blue eyes glimmered.

"Well, they won't be showing up for at least a week, so you can be at ease," Naruto grinned, playing with a couple of dark strands.

"We're going to visit my brother and his husband tomorrow; I won't be at ease until that visit is over," Sasuke deadpanned and then frowned. "And we can't forget the family get together on New Year at my parents' house."

"We're going to visit your family, not a bunch of demons," Naruto commented dryly.

"I beg to differ," Sasuke muttered darkly. He'd always been convinced his older brother was the spawn of the devil himself.

"Enjoy the rest of the day then before your suffering starts anew," Naruto smirked, pulling away. "Can you prepare some hot chocolate? I'm going to get your first present."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised. "I thought you wanted to wait until tomorrow to exchange most of the presents?"

The blond man shrugged and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I know, but I don't want to wait any longer with this particular gift. You mind?"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm absolutely against getting a present earlier," Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you've always been a weird guy when it comes to getting presents," Naruto laughed and then practically skipped upstairs, calling out, "Don't forget the chocolate milk!"

The dark haired man shook his head lightly, but set about collecting mugs and retrieving the pockets with the chocolate powder. Knowing the younger man, he'd probably set up a whole queue of nothing but Christmas films to watch for the rest of the day; it was something he'd done for as long as Sasuke had known him, claiming it was a Christmas tradition.

Sasuke couldn't honestly care less about those Christmas themed films, but Naruto was happy when he watched them with him, so he didn't mind suffering through them if it meant the other man was happy.

The milk was nearly finished warming up when footsteps padding into the kitchen, announcing the blond man's arrival.

Sasuke turned his head, keeping half of his attention on the milk. He quickly noticed that Naruto's hands were empty and he blinked. "Changed your mind about giving me your gift?"

"Nope," Naruto grinned, drawing closer. "Close your eyes first."

"I need to keep an eye on the milk," Sasuke pointed out; the milk sputtered a bit in response. "You were the one who wanted hot chocolate, remember."

"I remember, but the milk's not going to explode in the couple of seconds that you need to keep your eyes closed, bastard," Naruto snarked.

Sasuke huffed and lowered the fire underneath the pan just in case, before he acquiesced and closed his eyes, figuring he'd humour his husband this time. Last time he'd refused to close his eyes to accept a gift – back when they had been ten years old and it had been the first time Naruto had celebrated his birthday with him – they had had an argument about it which had lasted for three hours and Naruto had hounded him for the rest of the day until he'd finally agreed to close his eyes.

There was the almost inaudible noise of paper crinkling and then Naruto announced in an odd quiet voice, "Okay, you can look."

Dutifully Sasuke opened his eyes again and looked down, expecting to see a small box or even an envelope. The present couldn't be that large, given that Naruto had been able to hide it from him when he'd come back into the kitchen just now.

But Naruto wasn't holding anything in his hands. Instead he'd rucked up his sweater, baring his stomach, and his stomach was wrapped in shiny, dark blue wrapping paper, complete with a red bow stuck right in the middle of his stomach with some tape.

For a moment, Sasuke's mind was completely blank as he tried to figure out just what on earth was happening right now. Why had Naruto …

"Naruto?" he said tentatively; suspicion rapidly growing as to what the other man was trying to tell him, but he couldn't be sure until he'd actually heard him say it aloud.

He didn't dare to believe it until he heard Naruto tell him that he was –

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke," Naruto said and smiled softly. "Although I guess that you still have to wait some months to really hold this present in your arms." He laughed bashfully, his cheeks pinking, and he ducked his head.

"Are you really …" The words got stuck in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at Naruto's wrapped up stomach; his mouth drying out.

"Did the test last week," Naruto told him, his smile deepening and his eyes glowing now. "I still have to go to the doctor to check how many weeks, but given that my last heat was two months ago … You're going to be a papa soon. What do you think of that?" He shifted his right foot a bit, appearing nervous now. He started biting down on his lower lip, but he kept his sweater raised.

"I think that nothing else can ever top this Christmas present," Sasuke croaked out and quickly closed the small distance between them. "You're pregnant!"

"Yes, I am," Naruto laughed, his eyes shimmering full force now, and then his laughter was swallowed up by a deep kiss and he moaned, pressing himself closer against Sasuke.

The older man made quick work of ripping off the dark blue paper and then his hands were resting against Naruto's stomach, covering the expanse of skin which would soon start swelling, once their baby started growing bigger.

_Their baby._

They were going to be parents soon; next year they would be celebrating Christmas with three people instead of two.

That knowledge made him light-headed and he pulled back slightly with a soft gasp, staring straight into wide, bright blue eyes.

"Best Christmas gift?" Naruto asked knowingly, smiling widely. The rose hue on his cheeks had deepened and his lips were matching in colour after that kiss.

"The most perfect gift ever," Sasuke whispered and then they were kissing again, getting lost in it, Naruto grinning against his lips when he kept his hands plastered against his belly.

* * *

The milk ended up ruined, but neither of them cared about that. There were far more important things to care about now.

Like celebrating the amazing news for example. Both on the couch and in the bed in a _very thorough way_.

This would be a Christmas he would never forget, that was for sure.

**The End**

* * *

**AN2: Like I said, it's not that long, but it's something fluffy LOL That counts for something, right? XD**

**Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.**

**I hope to see you all back in my future stories!**

**Cuddles**

**Melissa**

**P.S. For more information about my upcoming and posted stories, please visit my profile.**


End file.
